The Human Soul
by Kirika no Kyuubi
Summary: I've never claimed to be ignorant. I might tend to lean towards one belief or another, but that doesn't mean that I would totally dismiss a theory if it had one grain of truth in it. But this isn't a theory. It's a verse from an old folk song .
1. Chapter 1

** THE HUMAN SOUL**

"_Never forget my child_

The song which rides with the wild

Through open breeze

Twines through the trees

And captures your heart if you're lost

__ I've never claimed to be ignorant. I might tend to lean towards one belief or another, but that doesn't mean that I would totally dismiss a theory if it had one grain of truth in it. But this isn't a theory. It's a verse from an old folk song my tutor wanted me to write a report on. It's supposed to be about the old northern wind, which is said to have seven spirits attatched to it; one for each of the human sins. I don't know if they're supposed to be 'good', or 'bad'- and frankly, I don't care. I believe in _science_. I believe in cold, hard facts, presented in a logical manner with literate explanations. So that's why I'm labeling this project as pointless.

Because I highly doubt it's possible for the wind to steal your soul."

After their father read the last line, his little brother sighed, shoulders slumping ever so slightly as he wheeled himself back a few steps, causing a deep creaking noise to sound once. It wasn't as if the family of three hadn't paid the tutor enough- it was the fact that Alphonse had wanted to impress their father, show him the time he'd spent away hadn't affected them in a bad way at all- that they didn't have to go to a foster home. But the elder brother of the two was making it hard. Very hard. Seeing as he'd spent the entire time since their father came home from his trip glaring, making sullen remarks, and insulting Hohenhiems religion in every way he could possibly think of. Though seeing as they hadn't heard much about it, it was hard for Al to understand where exactly Edward was coming from.

" Well, seeing as the human soul is a frail thing, Edward, it would actually be quite-"

" The soul is just a concept humans have made up to try to make us seem higher up than we actually are-"

" But then why would they make the soul rumored to be so frail-"

" Obviously, they wanted to make it seem like we should depend only on our human gods to protect us-"

" If that was the case, Edward, then there would be mention of the native gods having some sort of protection-"

The floorboards creaked as Alphonse wheeled his way across the room towards the kitchen ramp, the kitty bells on the edge of his left arm rest ringing out as if to announce his taking leave. It'd always been that way, or so their mother had described to them back when she was... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... awake. Their father would say something, and little, three year old Edward would counter it with a childs logic- and a miniture debate would begin, and end unresolved by the time supper came to be. It was almost comforting to know this; if it wasn't for the fact the youngest Elric knew that now, Edward's stubborn streak was ten times as wide and twenty times as long. Taking a pie he'd baked earlier when he'd gotten news of Hohienhiems arrival- with some reluctent help from his brother- out of the low seated microwave, he wheeled himself into the living room, one plate on his lap, the other two balenced hazardly on each armrest- he needed his hands free if he was going to get anywhere. (( ... ... I hate my perverted mind.))

" HAVE SOME PIE!" His voice came out high pitched and shrill- he hoped that it was just him who thought that- as he smiled nervously, his hands shaking slightly as he held out the two plates.

" ... ... Where are the forks?" Edward stared with at him with an arched brow, causing Alphonse to go red with embaressment, and almost drop the plates on the ground. _H-how could I forget-_ Hohenhiem, spotting his younger sons nervousness, sighed, and took one of the plates from Al, carefully breaking the pie in two before eating it without utensils, sending a glare in his elder sons direction. Ed, not getting the hint, took the second plate from his younger brother and stormed towards the kitchen,

" I'm getting a fork."

Hohenhiem sighed, setting his plate, with it's half eaten pie, on a coaster on the living room table. Sitting down heavily on the couch- practically dwarfing it- he stared with deep eyes at his youngest son, his hands now on either side of his lap.

" Alphonse, come here."

Heeding his fathers words, he wheeled himself up to the man, and stopped once he was directly infront of him, his plate still in his lap, hands still shaking with a nervousness he'd picked up from seeing the plug pulled- an anxiety which refused to quit, even after all these years. He picked up his plate carefully, his other hand breaking off a bit of the crust.

" B..brother didn't mean to talk to you like that- he just-"

" I'm going to be sending your elder brother to the foster care system."

And Alphonse dropped his plate on the floor.

_ Yeah, cruddy, I know. XDDD. A frail excuse for a fanfic, true, but... anyways, this is a random thing that just hit me. I typed it out of nowhere... ... so I have no idea where it's going. All I do know is that it's probably going to be EnvyxEdxEnvy, in whichever order, and it's going to be SLIGHTLY less random then my Naruto stories. Slightly._


	2. Put on Hiatus until later notice

**HIATUS**

I'm having major writers block, from A) Muse blockage, B) Lack of reviews, C) My usual motivation failure. So, as of now, all stories are on Hiatus, and I will only be writing one shots here and there. And I don't care if I spelt Hiatus wrong, dearies. I'm not that good with grammar, if ya'll hadn't guessed. 3 So, hoping any that actually care aren't that annoyed... I bid y'all adieu.


End file.
